1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air vent. More particularly, the invention relates to an air vent for use in a motor vehicle, having a plurality of pivotally arranged louvers.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles typically include heating/cooling vents located on an instrument panel to direct conditioned air toward occupants of the vehicle. These vents typically may be controlled by occupants that are seated near them. Conditioned air that is forced out of the vents may be directed by moving levers to shift louvers, or vanes, located at the outlet ends, either sideward, upward or downward. Often, the louvers may be completely closed by the occupant to block air from reaching the occupant. Generally, the louvers are configured to operate in a parallel mode, wherein the louvers are aligned and move together such that they remain parallel to each other even as they pivot.
Another type of air vent that has been used within motor vehicles is a diffuse air vent. This type of air vent has louvers, which may be fixed or pivotal, that are spread outwardly from one another to direct air in multiple directions. These types of air vents are typically located in spaces where their benefits will reach more than one occupant, without directing too much air to a single occupant; for example, diffuse air vents may be located on top of an instrument panel or on the rear side of a center console.
It may be desirable to have both a diffuse air system for conditioning of air in a vehicle as a whole, while also providing typical instrument panel registers so that occupant's can directly control the conditioned air emanating therefrom. However, multiple air vent systems add complications to the design and cost of vehicle heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. There is a trade off between providing passengers with a high level of comfort while keeping vehicle components simple to provide transportation in an affordable price range.